


Naming Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Post Mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: Their lil nameless one gets a name.





	Naming Ewe

“You know Lamb she still needs a name” Bray spoke in a hushed tone as he lightly touched his daughter’s forehead.

Dean just nodded a little. “Abig…”

“No Lamb her name will not be Abigail” It was still quiet yet rather stern.

There was a pout, along with a bit of a shrug. “Then you think of something”

“Ambrosia” There was a pause as the turning of the gears of their brains became readily apparent. Bray needed a middle name, and Dean needed a reason to say no, or a nickname. “Ambrosia Deanne Wyatt”

“Okay but I’m calling her Ami”


End file.
